What I Did For Love
by babiixkagome
Summary: [AU]Naraku then took out his gun and began shooting Inuyasha continually in the stomach. I looked out from where I was hiding when I heard gunshots. “Inuyasha!” I screamed. InuKag MirSan [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

June 17, 1999

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 21, still very young, but I am dying. Not right now, but my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story. At this moment I'm sitting at 'our' spot. The spot that belongs to me and Inuyasha Takahashi, the love of my life.

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. Inside I'm still the same person.

I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Inuyasha. There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish.

So I did what felt right. I kept giving Inuyasha my love and I never asked for his love in return. Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain. My story begins when I first met Inuyasha six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out….

* * *

Authors Note: _Sorry this chapter is so short. It is a prologue after all, isn't it? Anyway, please review!_


	2. My Awful Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

October 31, 1993 

"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"

I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepfather calling me. His voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face him today. He had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet. I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my step dad with a really pissed off look on his face. He was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of. I winced, thinking about how much it would hurt if he hits me with it again.

I'm just fifteen. Everyone says 13 is an unlucky number. They were wrong. Fifteen is an unlucky number. My dad had died when I was just turning ten. Before he died he told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how proud he was to be my father. He said even though he'll be gone, his love is with me always.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. 'If you love me daddy, how can you be so selfish to leave me?' So now when I had turn 13 my mom had married Akito, who is my step dad today. He was a cold-hearted man who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was living a nightmare.

My closet door suddenly opened. "There you are you wicked girl!" My step dad started cussing at me as he pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next.

Whack whack whack.

I cried out in pain but I knew that no one is going to hear my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.

"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your mother and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all these medical bills we wouldn't be so poor now!"

I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live. My mom (who was very sick) came in.

She looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. She held my step dad's arm lightly and said, "I think she had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."

"That's why I'm hitting her!" he yelled. "She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it since you're sick. Your daughter is so evil. She wants me to starve or something!"

"I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about—"

But I was cut off by the whack of my step dad's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at him. My mom said, "Well, dinner's just going to be a little late today. Kagome, say sorry to your dad."

Despite the pain, I managed to say, "Sorry dad. Please forgive me."

My mom handed me some money. "Here. Go buy food to make onigiri tonight." My step dad's temper simmered down a little as my mom lead him out of my room.

I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Hiroshi, the owner of the Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.

"That'll be 3.49."

"What?" I asked. "Umm…Mr. Hiroshi. That's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around 15."

"I know Kagome." Mr. Hiroshi gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is 14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"

I opened my mouth in shock. "Mr. Hiroshi…I...I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20.

He only took five. "No. Keep it. I know that step dad of yours don't give you any money."

I looked up at Mr. Hiroshi with tears in my eyes. Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I said thanks and headed for home.

* * *

Authors Note: Hmm…a longer chapter…and on the same day as the prologue…aren't you proud of me? If you are, review please! 


	3. Are You Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. But this was not a time to think about such things.

He held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you." I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I wanted to use on my step dad every time he pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.

I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.

When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Hiroshi gave me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."

I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away…

Inuyasha stared at the girl who had just walked away. 'She must be the nicest or dumbest person in this world,' he thought. He began to stand up but had to use the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little too hard. Inuyasha had just run away from home again. He had run away so many times that the alley was his second home. When he ran away he always stole his parents' money.

They were the richest people in all of Japan but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money. His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of his dad. She always had these young men around her and spends money like crazy. His parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of Japan. 'Bitch and bastard,' thought Inuyasha.

When he ran away this time, he didn't have the chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the perfect target. But things didn't turn out as planned.

Inuyasha kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. Inuyasha knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be, not because she wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back. When he gained some of his strength back, he began to chase her…

* * *

Author's Note: _wow…how nicee…well, now we know why Inuyasha ran away…PLEASE REVIEW._


	4. Mouth to Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

When I came home, I was greeted by the usual words. 'Ugly wretch, wicked girl, freeloader, etc.' but luckily I made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. I also took out the trash and then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.

My attacker turned me around to face him. It was the same boy I met in the alley. He had long silver white hair flowing down his back and beautiful golden amber eyes. He also had two white and furry dog ears on top of his head. I began to panic. "I gave you all my money already! What more do you want from me?" He raised a finger to his lips and tried to shush me. I felt one of my attacks coming on. I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe. I was beginning to black out.

Inuyasha looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head no. Then she collapsed in his arms. Inuyasha didn't know what to do but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth. "Come on," he whispered to her. "Breathe. Don't die on me." After a while she began coughing and opened her eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry object heading towards me. Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air. Then I realized the boy was giving me air. I couldn't believe what was happening. I blushed and gently pushed him away. "Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."

The boy turned slightly red. "Uhh…you're welcome. You kind of scared me there."

"Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"

"Here." He handed me back the same ten dollars I had given him. I looked up at him. "No, it's okay. Keep it. I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me." He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to borrow it. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."

Just as he walked away, I heard his stomach grumble. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Since he didn't take charity, I said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't and besides, you did save my life.

Inuyasha looked at her. 'Why is she being so nice to me?' he thought. He knew she was just saying that because she heard him say he doesn't want charity. Inuyasha's stomach was growling like crazy. He hasn't eaten for 2 days already and the mention of food was killing him. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do." He studied her face as she smiled at him. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and black hair flowing just pass her shoulders. 'She's pretty,' he thought as he smiled back.

I let the boy wait outside as I got some of the leftover onigiri for him. He finished it in less than a minute. Then he leaned back and sighed. Out of nowhere, he let out a burp. I had to giggle. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

I hesitated before I asked him the next question. "Umm…so what's your name?" He glanced at me and then stared at the ground. I could tell he was debating to tell me his real name or not. I didn't want him to feel obligated to telling me his name. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "No! It isn't that!" he yelled. She stared back at him surprised too. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand." She nodded her head slowly and Inuyasha could tell that she was confused. Inuyasha felt that he could trust her and he wanted her to be his friend.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and you are?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Then she gave him the sweetest smile. Inuyasha felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him. He blushed and looks away. "So uh, how old are you?"

"15," she replied. "And you Inuyasha?"

He smiled when she called him that. "I'm 17," he said turning back to look at her.

"17?" I asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded. "Where are your parents? You're too young to be living in the streets." He shrugged his shoulders. "I can take care of myself." I gave him a doubting look because he was trying to pull that tough guy act on me. "It's okay though," he told me. "I have a family. It's just that things are bad at home so I'm just getting away from it for a while." 'So he ran away,' I figured out.

I could tell that Inuyasha was a good person. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" He shook his head. "How about staying in my room then," I offered.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Kagome. 'Did she just offer him a place to stay?' "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head and snapped out of it. She placed her hand on his knee. "Inuyasha, I asked if you want to stay in my room for tonight." Inuyasha was so touched that he felt his heartache. No one had ever cared about him so much but he didn't want to feel as though he owed her. "No thanks."

Kagome looked at him with her big sad eyes. "Please Inuyasha? I'm afraid of the dark." Inuyasha smiled. He knew she was lying so he would say yes. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt warm inside because now he is wanted. He let out a sigh. "Alright Kagome, okay. You talked me into it. But just for tonight though." She giggled and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Authors Note: _o0o…he saved her (I knew that was coming ;). Well? Is it getting good or what? Hmm…Inuyasha is going to be sleeping in the same room as Kagome! Wonder how this will turn out…nothing will happen though… anyways…please review. Also, I would like to thank Yusuke brat for being my very first reviewer. When I saw that review, my heart filled with joy. I was like 'omq…a review!' I would also like to thank In Young Kang and kittykat for reviewing. I'm really happy to know that some people are reading my fanfic. So, enough of my chit chat…please review._


	5. Inuyasha's 360 Kick

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

Silently, I led Inuyasha into my room. My room was small and luckily, it was far away from my parents so they can't hear much. I let Inuyasha have the bed while I slept on the floor. 'Damn,' I thought. 'Why does the floor have to be so cold and hard?' 

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome who was trying to sleep on the cold stone floor. He picked her up easily and lifted her onto the bed.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" I whispered as my eyes grew wide.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Good," he said. "This bed is small but it'll fit both of us."

My eyes grew wider at what Inuyasha had just said. But I had just told him that I trust him. I couldn't take my words back so I had no choice but to sleep with him. We both got in my bed and slept side-by-side. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had no problem. He fell asleep instantly.

I turned my head over to look at him. His face was so innocent like an angel when he was sleeping. Who would have thought he was such a devil when he's awake and moving? His cute furry dog ears caught my attention. As my hand touched it, his ears twitched ever so slightly. I giggled and pulled my hand back.

An hour had passed and it was 3 in the morning. I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly something weird happen. Inuyasha turned his entire body around and did a 360, kicking me. "Ow!" I cried out but covered my mouth so my parents wouldn't hear me. When he was done, he had this happy look on his face.

At first I thought he was just playing with me but he really did do a 360 in his sleep. Suddenly he reached over and held me tight. My entire body went tense and rigid. I could feel Inuyasha's light breathing on my neck. I don't know why but now that Inuyasha was this close to me(practically laying on top of me), it made me feel better. It's probably because I've never been this close to a person in a long time. Soon I began to fall asleep too…

* * *

November 1, 1993 

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself laying partially on Kagome's body. He blushed and slowly moved away from her. Then he just laid near her watching her sleep. Suddenly it caught his eyes. The sleeves and pant legs of her pajamas were lifted up and he got a good look at her arms and legs. Dark purple bruises cover her entire body. There were several scars on her legs and arms too. Red lines run across her legs and it made Inuyasha wince because it looked so painful.

He didn't want to disturb Kagome but he was really curious. She turned over and Inuyasha lifted the back of her shirt. It was even worse than her legs. Inuyasha opened his mouth lightly in shock and touched her bare back delicately, fearing that he might hurt her. Kagome began to stir.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Inuyasha looking at me with this sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Who did this to you?" asked Inuyasha as he lifted the sleeve of my shirt.

I opened my mouth in shock. I tried to hide it but I couldn't believe he saw my bruises. As I tried to answer him, I heard my step dad's footsteps heading towards my room. "Inuyasha!" I yelled, turning back to Inuyasha, who was rubbing my bruises. "You have to get out of here! My dad is coming!" Inuyasha looked at me with surprise, but I opened my window for him to climb out. "Climb down this tree. Goodbye Inuyasha," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

Inuyasha remained silent the whole time as he left her room. But he didn't leave though. He sat on the branch of her tree and looked through her window. Thanks to his dog ears, he heard what they were saying.

I looked up at my stepfather in pain. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't know we're supposed to have guests today."

He saw Kagome's dad bring out a small wooden stick and whack Kagome with it several times. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He busted back into Kagome's room.

Akito glared at me with cold hatred in his eyes. "Mr. Takahashi, of the Takahashi Hotel Empire all over Japan, is coming to visit us. I might get a promotion if we make a good impression! You were supposed to be awake half an hour ago to prepare all of us tea! Now Mr. Takahashi is down there expecting tea! What am I supposed to do now huh?"

My step dad began to breathe rapidly as his anger increased. I saw him raise that stick of his again. I curled myself up hoping the pain would lessen but I know it wouldn't so I prepared myself for the strike…

Inuyasha caught the stick just before it would hit Kagome. Kagome's father stared at Inuyasha in surprise. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha in shock. He looked down at her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked back at me. "I came to save you from this evil bastard."

My step dad twisted his face in hate. "I knew you were trouble all this time Kagome. How dare you bring this boy home? Wait until I tell your mother about this!"

Inuyasha grabbed my step dad's arm to stop him. "You do that and I'll have you fired!" I stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded. 'What is he talking about?'

"What are you talking about you juvenile delinquent!" snapped my step dad.

"I mean," said Inuyasha glaring at him. "That you're having tea with my father right now and I'll get you and your wife fired if you hit Kagome one more time." I look at Inuyasha surprised. 'Inuyasha is the heir of the Takahashi Hotel Empire? His family is the richest in all of Japan!'

My step dad looked at Inuyasha doubtfully. "If you're his son, then how come you're so filthy?" Inuyasha gave him a smirk. "I know you want proof. How about all of us go down there to talk to my dad?" My step dad looked at him and thought, 'This is the only way for real evidence. He might get us a promotion.' Then he said, "Come on then, boy. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: _Well, __crybabies121992 read my mind. Inuyasha did save Kagome from her step dad. I think in the next chapter Inuyasha will take Kagome to his place. Yay, I got five more reviews. It feels like so an honor. Anonymous Miss, it isn't LIKE that story…it IS that story…Inuyasha style. That story was written by my friend and she gave me permission to use it. Please don't let this fact discourage you people from reading it. I don't want anyone to accuse me of stealing this story. I have the author's permission. In my disclaimer, it said I don't own the story idea. Anyway…please review._


	6. Inuyasha's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

All three of us came downstairs together. Inuyasha had to help me down because my legs were too weak to support me. Inuyasha helped me sit on the couch and he faced the strange man before me. Mr. Takahashi glared at Inuyasha. 

"Hi dad," said Inuyasha.

"Where the hell have you been Inuyasha?" shouted Mr. Takahashi.

My family just watched them yell at each other. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Around."

It made Mr. Takahashi really mad but he never hits Inuyasha, so he continued yelling. Inuyasha didn't really listen and after a while he cut his dad off. "Look dad, shut up about it already and we'll talk about it at home."

'Dang,' I thought. 'I could never talk to my parents like that.' Mr. Takahashi shuts up. "Okay son, we'll talk about it at home."

Then Inuyasha gestured his hand at my entire family. "The Higurashis were nice enough to let me stay at their house. You owe them dad." Mr. Takahashi nodded. "Fine. Akito and Kyoko, you two just got a raise."

My step dad got so excited. "Thank you Mr. Takahashi!"

"Come on Inuyasha," said Mr. Takahashi. "Let's go home. And have that talk."

Inuyasha brushed his dad's hand off his shoulder. "Later dad. I'll be home in an hour." His father glared at him. Inuyasha glared back. "I said one hour."

Mr. Takahashi knew Inuyasha was stubborn. So he agreed. "Fine then. One hour."

After Mr. Takahashi left, Inuyasha talked to my parents. "Listen here," he said as he sat down next to me. "I can get you hired and fired just like that." And he snapped his fingers.

"We know, we know," said my step dad nicely, pouring Inuyasha some tea.

Inuyasha didn't drink it. "All I want is for you two to not touch Kagome anymore. If I see another bruise on her, you know the consequences. Inuyasha held my hand the entire time he spoke with my parents. I felt a strange warmth going through me and I knew that right then and there that I was falling in love with Inuyasha Takahashi.

My mom remained quiet while my stepfather talked. "Of course Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay and I'll make sure you keep your promise." Then Inuyasha turned to face me. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go to my house with me."

"Go go!" said my step dad pushing me towards Inuyasha. "Have fun kids and stay out as long as you like." I knew my step dad was really ticked off but he was playing it off pretty well.

Inuyasha continued holding my hand and never once did he let it go. The walk to his house took us 15 minutes and I was enjoying every minute of it. When we reached his house, Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Kagome," he said softly. "Just stay quiet and let me do the talking okay?" I nodded my head and we entered his house. His house was huge! I felt as though I'm a peasant walking through a castle. He even had a few maids and butlers who attended us. Inuyasha led me to his room. It was nice and clean but there were a lot of holes all around his walls. I sat down on his bed as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he came out and sat next to me, holding my hand. I really am in love.

"Inuyasha, how come your walls have a lot of holes?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I massaged it for him. As he relaxed, he answered me. "Oh, it's cause I fight with my parents a lot so I take it out on the walls." Judging by the holes, I can tell that he was really angry every time he made one. "Come on," he said. He lifted me up on his back and gave me a piggyback ride downstairs. He smelled so good now that he's clean and fresh.

His dad was waiting for him in the den. I waited outside while Inuyasha went inside to face his dad. Inuyasha went in, uninterested in what his dad had to say. "What is it dad?"

"Inuyasha, son…this is getting to be very tiring. Every few weeks you would run away, leaving me and your mother worrying about you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure you're worried. That's why you're out with those whores and mom's out with those morons. It's because I'm your only son. You're just scared that when grandpa passes away he won't put our family on the will."

His father got angry. "Well do you want it to end up on your uncle's side?" Inuyasha gave his dad a look that showed he didn't care. His dad continued talking. "Since I managed to have a son and my brother doesn't have any kids, I have the advantage. Son, listen to me. You know you're my heir. All my wealth will pass down to you."

Inuyasha looked at his dad disgusted. "All you care about is money! You don't care about me!" he yelled as he stormed out of the den. Inuyasha slammed the door open and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: _hmm…nothing to say….anyway…please review. It makes me very happy _


	7. Engravement

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

I was confused and didn't know what had happened. Inuyasha held my hand and took me to the beach near his house. On the sand there were these two huge rocks. Inuyasha led me over there. He lifted me up and we sat side by side. We remained silent until Inuyasha took a deep breath of the ocean air. 

"I love this place, don't you?" he said to me smiling. I returned his smile and held onto his hand tighter.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked, but Inuyasha avoided my eyes.

"Nothing," He replied.

I turned his chin to face me. "Come on, you know you can tell me," I said as he nodded.

"It's my dad and this stupid feud he has with my uncle. They're fighting over who will get the larger part in my grandpa's will."

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Isn't it stupid?" he asked laughing. "My grandpa's not even dead yet!"

I understood what was bothering him. So I didn't say anything because I know he doesn't want me to worry about it. He threw a rock into the ocean and it skipped three times. "Perfect" he said.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked.

"Age ain't nothing but a number right?" he asked me, changing the subject. I thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Yup," I answered, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back. "I love you…."

I felt my heart my heart filled with a bubble of love but then Inuyasha continued talking, "as a little sister." My bubble busted. This was not what I had expected him to say.

I stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. I knew it was pretty forward of me but I had to ask. "Your…little sister?" I managed to stutter out. Inuyasha looked back at me with his puppyish eyes and smiled. He nodded his head gently. Have I been reading all his signs wrong?

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Want to be my little sister?"

Even though it was breaking my heart, I had no choice but to agree. I nodded. "Yes, I want to be your little sister Inuyasha."

"Good," he said.

Inuyasha nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver knife. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha, what are you going to do with that knife?"

He asked, "Do you trust me Kagome?" I nodded my head without hesitation. I trusted Inuyasha with my whole heart. He smiled at me. "Good. Lower the back of your shirt." Inuyasha pulled the back of my shirt down. Then he used that knife to cut me.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain but he continued anyways. He carved a small 'T' onto my shoulder blade. My back was bleeding and he bandaged it for me.

Then he handed the knife to me. "Here. Engrave your initial 'K' too because I don't want to use the same last name as your dad." My hand trembled as I held the knife. I didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. "Go ahead. Don't worry, I can stand the pain." I engraved a 'K' onto Inuyasha's back. I was surprised because he didn't let a tear drop or cry out in pain. I bandaged him and he acted as if nothing had happen. When it was over, he held me close.

I held onto Inuyasha tightly as if he was going to leave me. I know he only thinks of me as his little sister but it feels nice holding him like this.

As Inuyasha held onto Kagome, his smiling face instantly turned sad. He wanted to say _'Kagome, I love you as a girlfriend'_ so she would be his forever but he couldn't. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings. So he figured the scarring was not an engravement of his brotherly love to Kagome, but his promised symbol as a soul mate to her forever…

* * *

Author's Note: _aww…they love each other, but can't admit it. If they did, that would be the end and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we? Oh yeah…and thanks for so many reviews 3 It made me feel so happy. And I would like to thank KittyMay for reviewing every chapter…that's six extra reviews . Anyway…please review…I got six reviews for the last chapter and I want to get more for this chapter;_


	8. Inuyasha Sheds His Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

One year had passed and I'm still with Inuyasha. I didn't think it was possible but I grew more and more in love with Inuyasha everyday. We would do a lot of stuff together and we never had any fights. We argue, but it never came to the point where we would get really mad at each other and he usually let me have it my way. 

Miroku Houshi was Inuyasha's other friend and he hangs out with us a lot too. Miroku is a little older than me and is really nice…except that he's a pervert. He has this really cute smile that when he smiles, you can't help but smile back. After that smile, he usually gets smacked because his hand is always not where it's supposed to be. His family life also isn't good. His dad is a drunk and his mom had passed away when he was young. So usually it was the three of us together.

My home life is a lot better thanks to Inuyasha. My step dad didn't dare to hit or touch me anymore and it's still the same between me and my mom. We don't talk much. Inuyasha's parents like me a lot too. It's because when they tell Inuyasha to do something and he wouldn't do it, they would come to me. I'm kind of like their pawn. Life was heaven for me until it completely shattered one day.

It started out with good news but who would have known it would end up in tragedy?

* * *

June 15, 1994 

My step dad and mom came home one day from visiting the Takahashi's. "Guess what?" my step dad told me excitedly.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"The Takahashis are planning a wedding for you and Inuyasha!"

I sat down because my knees gave out. This news hit me with total surprise but I was so happy to hear it because I'm so in love with Inuyasha. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "How did this happen?"

"Mr. Takahashi wanted Inuyasha to get married and he figured you're the girl he should marry."

"What did Inuyasha say?" I had to ask. I didn't want him to be forced into this.

"Of course he agreed," he answered.

My breathing increased so I took out my respirator. After I calmed down, my step dad took me into his room and told me all about the arrangements.

Meanwhile back at the Takahashi mansion…

"Just because you're making this wedding for me and Kagome doesn't mean I owe you anything!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at his dad.

Mr. Takahashi grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. "Inuyasha! You listen to me. Once you and Kagome get married, your grandpa will give you all of his businesses. Sharing part of it with your dad isn't asking for much is it?"

Inuyasha pushed his dad away. He began to laugh. "The only two people grandpa will give the businesses to is me or uncle. He won't give it to you because you'll spend it all on those whores! I bet all your money is gone now."

It was true. Mr. Takahashi was in serious debt and he needed Inuyasha to get married because Inuyasha's grandpa was going to give Inuyasha his inheritance once he gets married. Inuyasha had just turned 18 and his dad had planned the marriage months ahead. His dad got on his knees. "Please son. Please do it for me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic dad." He sighed. Living with Kagome taught him compassion and sympathy for people. "I'll see what I can do dad." He went into his room. Just then his cellular phone rang. He picked it up, thinking it was Kagome. Using his sexy voice, he whispered, "Hi Kagome."

A weird high-pitched giggle came from the other end of the line.

"Ooh…"said the voice. "Hi to you too sexy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Miroku."

Using his real voice, Miroku began to laugh out loud. "Gross Inuyasha! That's how you talk to Kagome? EW! It gives me the chills!"

"Hey Miroku," said Inuyasha seriously. "Is everything set and ready to go?"

"Yeah Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Good," said Inuyasha, smiling. "Meet me at the docks tonight. From there we can sail to the mainland airport and get away from Japan to start a new life in Korea."

"Yeah," said Miroku. "But did you tell Kagome about it?"

"No," answered Inuyasha, sighing. "I'm afraid she won't leave her family. I'm planning to just kidnap her and take her along. It's easier that way and no hassle."

"Right," said Miroku. "At least the three of us will still be together."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "Meet you in an hour. Get everything ready. I got our money too."

"Okay," replied Miroku.

"Bye." Inuyasha clicked off his phone. Inuyasha's dad didn't know it but his grandpa had given him $10 million in advance, along with hotel ownerships in Korea and Japan as his wedding gift. He planned to leave his dad $5 million and live off the rest with Kagome and Miroku. He smiled thinking about how he would get away from everything and just be with the one he loved the most, Kagome.

Back at home I was so excited I couldn't sleep. I know I was still young to be thinking about marriage but I know Inuyasha is the only guy for me. I held my teddy bear close as thoughts of Inuyasha drifted me to sleep.

It was midnight now. Inuyasha snuck out of his house quietly without making a noise. He carried his backpack full of money on his back. He planned to go to Kagome's house to grab her and leave. Then it would be just him, Kagome, and Miroku leaving together. He was almost to Kagome's house when he realized that he was being followed.

It was his uncle's men. They came to get rid of him. Inuyasha was smart. He knew the streets too well. He made it through the alley and those men ended up losing him. But when Inuyasha reached Kagome's house, about 10 men had surrounded her house. They all saw him approaching. Inuyasha began to run as they chased him. He made it to the dock. He saw Miroku on the boat.

"Inuyasha! Hurry! The boat is leaving!"

Inuyasha threw his bag onto the boat first and made a high jump. He landed safely onto the boat. His uncle's men couldn't chase him anymore. Inuyasha and Miroku started cheering until Inuyasha realized what was missing. Kagome. He had left her. Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome! We left her! We have to go back!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku opened his mouth in shock because he just realized it too. Then he shook his head sadly. "We can't. If we go back, we'll just get killed and we'll be putting Kagome's life in danger too." Inuyasha moved away from Miroku, knowing that the darkness will cover his face. And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha cried.

* * *

Author's Note; _I wonder how things will turn out…wow…10 million dollars….wish I had that much money -- nooo….he left her…and my poor Inuyasha is crying…it breaks my heart to see him this way…want to find out what happens? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out…I'll probably update next weekend depending on how much schoolwork and reviews I get…mostly depends on schoolwork -.- I am dedicated to my schoolwork! (And NO, I'm no geek/nerd…I have a life…I think…) Anyway. I got 11 reviews? for chapter 7…yay! That's ALOT! Please leave some reviews…I want even MORE reviews than chapter 7 for this chapter._


	9. Kagome is Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

Gelayel: _o...my...GOD! they left Kag's? how could they? no! oh i have a Question! when are you going to stop the diary thingy?_

Umm…I'm not going to stop the diary thing…basically, all this happened already and we're like reading Kagome's diary.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with this strange feeling inside me. I don't know why but I find it disturbing. Then I remembered that Inuyasha and I are going to get married soon, it subsided. When I went downstairs, my step dad was holding that wooden stick I haven't seen in years. I began to panic. He whacked me with it. I fell down in surprise. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" he screamed at me.

I was so confused and surprised I didn't know what he was talking about. He kept hitting me and telling me to answer him. But how can I answer when I don't even know myself? Then something unusual happened. My mom grabbed the stick away from my step dad.

"Stop hitting her! Can't you tell that she can't think straight through all that pain?"

My step dad was shocked and he kept his mouth shut because my mom never did that to him before. "Kagome," my mom said to me, holding my hand. "Inuyasha ran away from home again. He's no longer in Japan and the wedding's canceled."

"He left?" I asked blankly.

My mom nodded her head sadly. "How can he leave me?" I asked standing up. My step dad's next words hit me hard and cold like ice.

"He probably left because he didn't want to marry you."

I sunk to my knees and fell to the floor. I began to sob to myself. My parents left the room, leaving me alone. 'How can you leave me, Inuyasha? Were all those promises of taking care of me lies?' I loved Inuyasha so much. All I ever wanted is to be with him, even if he did only consider me as a little sister. I needed to know why he left. Being with him all this time, I knew where he went. I'll search all of Korea if I had to…

* * *

One year later… 

During this year, my life of hell had return. I managed to save up enough money for a ticket to Korea and money to spend. I had to work odd hours so my step dad wouldn't find out or he'll take the money from me. I also had to sell some of Inuyasha's gifts to me. He was a really generous "brother" who would buy me a lot of expensive clothes, jewelry, perfume, and just about anything that I wanted. I figured he wouldn't mind because they're just material possessions. They were a big help because I managed to trade them in for a lot of money.

July 24, 1995

I finally had enough money to leave. It took me a while to go because I knew chances are low of finding Inuyasha right away. I needed extra money for my search and I had to pay double for a fake I.D. You could say that I have almost everything planned out. I got a pretty good amount so I planned on leaving today.

It's been a little over a year since Inuyasha left me with no reason or explanation. I've gotten so much thinner because I couldn't eat or sleep and I miss him so much. The problem I still had facing me were my parents. I know they were not going to let me leave. I was only 17. Damn. Still a minor. This year had been total hell for me and I can't stand another year of it. I had to leave and I had a plan. I was going to fake my death.

It was all so perfect. My family had to go out to a beach party with Mr. Takahashi. He still keeps in touch with us. I guess it's because he thinks I might know where Inuyasha is. Truth is, I have no idea except I know Inuyasha's somewhere in Korea.

I planned to fake a drowning. Because of my heart failure, it helped me close off my air circulation for up to 4 minutes. This time I am using it to let my family think that I have drowned and the tides drifted my body to sea so I will never be found…

But before I go I had to say goodbye to my mother. I hugged her hard. She looked at me surprised.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't for anything mom. I did it because I love you."

My mom had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so worthless as your mother."

"No you're not but you have to do what's right mom. Don't let anyone stop you and stop putting yourself down."

She nodded her head. I hugged her for the last time. "I'm going for a swim okay?" She nodded her head and watched me head toward the ocean. The plan went perfect. I stayed underwater for a while and swam myself to the other side of the beach where they couldn't see me. All my belongings were there. I got on the dock and sailed to the mainland airport leaving Japan forever…

* * *

Seoul, Korea 

July 26, 1995

Inuyasha traced the 'K' scar on his back. 'Damn,' he thought. 'I miss Kagome so much.' He sent out one of his men to retrieve news about her and if they could, get her here to him in Korea. Inuyasha had it all. Money and power. The only thing that was missing was Kagome. So much had happened to Inuyasha as he remembered back.

Inuyasha and Miroku made it to Seoul, Korea. With Inuyasha's leadership skills and Miroku's smooth talking, they end up getting a lot of businesses and putting others of out business. Money was not enough for Inuyasha. He needed power so he created TBG, where he was the leader and Miroku was his second in command. He and Miroku managed to eliminate the group E. Wolves on their own and gained the respect and loyalty of the two members Ginta and Hakkaku. Along the way, they found Rei and Hojo wandering the streets. Rei proved to be a genius and Hojo was handy in finding information.

Inuyasha knew they were enough. They had hundreds of men under them but TBG were the main leaders with Inuyasha as the head. They committed a lot of crimes but no evidence was ever found to convict them.

Just then there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come in," said Inuyasha.

Hojo came in. "I have news for you, boss," he said.

"Well what is it? What did you find out about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Hojo looked down and hesitated to reply. "I'm afraid it's bad news."

Those words made Inuyasha panic. "Hojo, you answer me now!" yelled Inuyasha with rage.

Inuyasha's yell scared Hojo so he blurted it out. "Kagome Higurashi is dead. She drowned while she was swimming in the ocean. Her body has not been found and is still missing."

Inuyasha fell back in his seat in shock. 'Kagome's dead? No, anyone but Kagome,' he thought. Hojo knew it was a good time to leave so he left Inuyasha in his office. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out of his window in pain. His cries echoed throughout the city of Seoul.

* * *

Author's Note: _im sorry for updating so late…I was very, very busy this past two weeks…please forgive me…oh…and the people in Inuyasha's gang are just random names that popped up in my head…im not good at creating characters…E. Wolves is the name for Koga's gang…ahahahha Inuyasha killed Koga that's why Ginta and Hakkaku are following Inuyasha now…I'm so mean for killing Koga P Anyway…in the last chapter's reviews, many (almost all) of you are mad at Inuyasha for leaving Kagome behind…don't be mad at him…it had to happen or the plot wouldn't be as good:_


	10. Now Known as Kyo, Leader of TBG

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

toxiclollipop: _Great! Loved it! You know, she could have just run away instead of faking a death...Well...I loved it Update soon!_

err…good point…but...if Kagome ran away…her parents would go looking for her…this way…her parents wouldn't look for her since she's "dead"

* * *

I finally made it to Chejudo, Korea. I didn't know where to look for Inuyasha so anywhere was fine. I was never a lucky person. I couldn't find any signs of Inuyasha there so I traveled to Inchon City. My search for Inuyasha lasted for two years. During that time I had traveled to many cities like Taejon, Pusan, etc. It must have been a gift from God because one day my search was over… 

November 21, 1997

I had just finished my overtime shift at the Higurashi Hotel. It was pretty ironic because my whole family spent their lives working for hotels and here is the biggest one in all of Seoul with our family name. I went into the worker's lounge to take a break and pour myself some tea. I sat down and read the headlines.

'TBG is to open a conference broadcasting live on Channel 6 today'

I rolled my eyes. Not them again. They were the notorious mafia lead by Kyo Takahashi. I shuddered. I can't believe the leader has the same last name as my beloved Inuyasha. Actually TBG was composed of 6 leaders. They committed a lot of crimes and were always challenging the authorities. They had a lot of power and no one could take their pictures without their consent but a lot of people know what they look like. I didn't care. I was too busy looking for Inuyasha to notice them.

A worker with me named Sango Taijiya came in. "Hey," she said, patting me lightly on the knee. "On break?" I took a sip and nodded. "Me too," she said smiling. I smiled back at her. Sango was actually one of the nicest people at the hotel. Most of them were cold and just worried about how much tips they can get.

Sango picked up the TV remote and turned to Channel 6. "Hey Kagome, there's supposed to be showing TBG today. Wonder what they look like." I nodded and watched with her. When the clock struck 9, I felt my heart had stopped and it was not from my heart failure either. I stared at the face that was giving a cocky smile to the camera. Inuyasha. Slowly the camera pulled out revealing the other 5 members.

I recognized Miroku. He and Inuyasha looked completely different but I still recognized them. Inuyasha had his hair dyed completely black while Miroku's was streaked. Sango and I watched them in silence as they began to talk. Inuyasha and the others introduced themselves. Then the camera showed directly at Inuyasha.

To most people he would look like an evil gang leader but in my eyes he was a beautiful angel. If it was ever possible, Inuyasha was even finer than before.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango, as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just listening to what they have to say."

I pointed to Inuyasha on the screen. "Who is he?"

"That's Kyo Takahashi," she answered me.

I stared at Inuyasha some more. He had changed his name and so did Miroku. No wonder I couldn't find them.

Sango caught me staring so she smiled at me. "The leader is cute huh?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Too bad in real life he's such a jerk."

"He is not!" I yelled at her.

Sango scooted her seat back in shock. I apologized right away. "Sorry Sango, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She had a confused look on her face but she said, "Uh, its okay Kagome."

I pulled a finger to my lips. "Shh…let's listen to what they have to say…"

Inuyasha began talking. "This is TBG speaking to all you losers out there watching us. We just want to say that we're open to hire new 'employees'. We usually travel around to our many hotels but you'll find us if you have the right connections. Also, here's a word to the police of Korea. "Why are you picking on us?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "We're good, law-abiding citizens." Inuyasha folded his hands together and gave a little bow. Then all of the TBG leaders started laughing.

"Oh My God! Look at him!" yelled Sango and pointed to Miroku on the T.V. screen. "Look at that stupid smile and that perverted laugh. Kekeke…" Sango made a poor impression of Miroku's laugh and it made me laugh. Geez, I thought. Miroku would kill her if he knew she made fun of his trademark smile.

The show ended a little too soon for me but Inuyasha did say he was visiting many hotels and mine is the biggest one. He has to come here. I went back to work and waited for him to come.

Inuyasha entered the main doors of the Higurashi Hotel and headed towards the lobby. He let out a sigh. Being in a hotel brought back a lot of memories. He remembered how he would take Kagome to the hotels to trash it or slide down the long stairway banisters. But those carefree days are over. His only love had died and he no longer has the heart to love anyone else.

Ever since the news of Kagome's death, Inuyasha began to develop a passion for anything he thinks is related to her. Things like her hairbrush, the same type of lip gloss she uses, her little respirator, etc. There are times when he had to give her mouth to mouth if the respirator wasn't around. Inuyasha smiled remembering that she had told him that he was her first kiss. Kagome never went out with any guys so it made him really happy but he also found it very strange. He didn't want to give her any ideas about dating other guys so he never asked.

Inuyasha had changed his name to Kyo. It's to symbolize that Inuyasha died with Kagome and Kyo replaced him. He chose the name Kyo because of Kagome's initial 'K' and if anyone asks, the 'K' on his back stands for Kyo.

Miroku wanted to change his name to Ryo but Inuyasha wouldn't let him. Inuyasha only allowed him to change it if it had the letter 'K' so Miroku ended up changing it to Kiley instead.

"Hey Inuyasha! Over here!" shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha looked over at his five friends. He walked over to them and was surprised at what he saw. "What the hell is this?" he asked angrily. Every single one of them had a girl in each arm. "What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked as he strode over to them.

"Come on Inuyasha," said Ginta. "Lighten up."

"Yeah," said Hakkaku. "We worked hard all day and now let's have a little fun."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then he saw two girls wrap their arms around him. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright!" they all shouted. They like it when Inuyasha is in a good mood.

From where I was standing, I felt as though someone had stabbed me with a knife. Inuyasha looked so happy with those two girls sitting on both sides of his lap. I stared at my reflection in the hotel mirror. Big, glassy eyes, pale skin, and waist-length black hair. I looked kind of like a ghost. Not much to look at, I thought sighing sadly. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned around.

* * *

Author's Note: _hmm I wonder who tapped Kagome's shoulder….and Sango finally makes her appearance…err….nothing much to say…so…please review :_


	11. Joining TBG

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" asked Sango. 

Whew. I let out a sigh of relief. "They're here," I whispered to her.

"Who?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"TBG."

"Oh. So you want to go serve them?" I shook my head 'no' quickly. Sango laughed. "Okay. Don't get so worked up, Kagome. I'll do it." She took a waitress pad and headed over to their table. I remained in the corner watching them.

"Hi, my name is Sango and I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?"

All the TBG members looked up to the pretty, young girl who just approached them. Instantly Miroku made the two girls on his lap move. He looked up at Sango, giving her his best smile. "I don't know what I want for dinner, but you want to be my dessert?"

The other five TBG members laughed while Sango rolled her eyes. "That's so cute. Must have took you all day to think up that one huh?"

"Ooh," shouted Rei. "This one has a mouth."

Miroku just smiled. "Feisty. I like it."

Then he rubbed Sango's butt and tried to pull her closer. She moved away, glaring. "Hey don't touch me!"

"Come on babe. Go out with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Hell no!" Sango shouted back in his face.

Then Inuyasha stood up. "Don't talk to my friend like that," he said in a low threatening voice. "Or else I'll have you fired." Inuyasha's glare made Sango move back a little bit but she answered back anyways. "You can't fire me! I quit!"

She handed Hakkaku her apron and pad. Then she slapped Miroku and stomped over to me in the dark corner. "Stupid, lousy jerks," she whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back, patting her shoulder. Suddenly, I caught Inuyasha staring at me. I didn't know what to say or do so I just left.

Inuyasha stared at the girl who was talking to Sango. 'She looks like Kagome,' he thought. 'But it can't be.'

"Hey," said Miroku. "What are you looking at?"

"Her," said Inuyasha, pointing in Sango's and Kagome's direction.

"You like my waitress too?" asked Miroku, pouting.

"No," said Inuyasha, shaking his head. "Her friend. Doesn't she look like Kagome?"

Miroku glanced at the person Inuyasha was pointing to and watched her walk away. "No..." said Miroku slowly. "That girl's hair is much longer and Kagome has a nicer body. That chick looks like a stick."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Miroku. "How do you know Kagome has a nice body?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "I don't know… just guessing. Rei's calling me. I'll go see what he wants," Miroku said quickly and ran over to Rei right away. Inuyasha began to chase the girl who just left.

I heard some footsteps following behind me. I quickly turned a corner and entered my room.

Inuyasha ran after her as fast as he could. He saw the girl turn a corner and he continued chasing her. He saw a figure up ahead and he grabbed her by the shoulder. When the girl turned around, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked at the strange girl. She looked nothing like Kagome. "Wrong person." The girl walked way. Inuyasha sighed. 'Maybe it's because I miss Kagome so much that I'm beginning to see her.' He began to walk back to the lobby, disappointedly.

From my hotel room, I was watching Inuyasha with the little hole in the door. I saw him pat a girl and then walk away with him head bowed down. I went over and sat down on my bed. I let out a sigh. Inuyasha doesn't miss me. He has too many girls with him already. He probably forgot who I am by now.

Tears fell down my face and I didn't even realize it. I quickly wiped them away. I wanted to tell myself that I hate Inuyasha but I couldn't because then I'd just be lying. There was only one thing left for me to do.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I can't be with Inuyasha as Kagome, but I wanted to be by his side to watch over him. I thought about it for a while and remembered they were recruiting new members for TBG. I looked at myself. Hmm…if my hair is short and put into a cap, I wear sunglasses more, darken my skin with make-up, and lower my voice…I can pass for a guy.

So I did it. Within an hour, I had transformed myself into a guy. I checked myself over. As a guy, I didn't look too bad. I smoothed out my new short hair and tucked it into a cap. Guys wear earrings too so I didn't have to worry about my earring holes. I wore a couple of T-shirts under my flannel and 2 pairs of boxers under my baggy jeans so I would fill out more and wouldn't look so scrawny. I checked my make-up, making sure I was well-covered. I put my sunglasses on. Perfect, I thought. Now all I have to do is have to pass the test to join the gang.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the aisle looking at the five new candidates. He nodded his head as he studied them. "Pretty good," he said to them. "Alright," he clapped his hands for attention. "All of you know how it's done. Ginta and Hakkaku will jump each of you in. If you're still standing after five minutes, then welcome to TBG." 

Only two of the five guys lasted when Ginta and Hakkaku were done beating them up. "Okay," said Miroku. The two newest members to join are—

"Wait!" shouted a voice, interrupting Miroku. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

Inuyasha stared at the young boy who was walking towards them. 'What the hell? Damn! This kid looks like Kagome!' he thought. 'I must be losing it. How come I keep seeing her today?' Miroku looked at the new boy curiously. "Yes? What do you want little man?"

I looked at Miroku. Gosh he developed an attitude, I thought. I took a deep breath. This is it. "I want to join TBG."

A guy I recognized as Hojo burst out laughing. He placed his hand on top of my head, "You? How old are you boy? 15? 16? And how tall are you now? 5 feet?"

I moved his hand for him. "No. I'm 19 and I'm not 5 feet, I'm 5 feet 3." That made all the other members laugh, except Inuyasha. I looked at him curiously and realized he was checking me out. Oh no, I thought. Please don't recognize me.

Inuyasha held up his hand for the others to stop laughing. "Hey, if he wants a chance, then we'll give it to him." Then he turned to face me. I felt my heart thumping loud and prayed he couldn't hear it. He placed his hand on my shoulder. Dang, he smells good, I thought as I tried to suppress a smile.

"Look kid," said Inuyasha to me. "You have to be jumped in to join. These 2 guys (pointing to Ginta and Hakkaku) will beat the crap out of you for 5 minutes. If you're still standing, you're in."

I nodded my head. I knew I had to last because I'm doing it all for Inuyasha. I stood there as Ginta and Hakkaku began to hit me. Hakkaku threw the first punch and it gave me instant pain. He's even stronger than my step dad, I thought. Ginta kicked me and I was knocked to the ground but I kept pulling myself up.

Inuyasha looked at the helpless boy who was struggling to stand up. He doesn't understand why but when he looks at the boy, images of Kagome replaced him. Right now in his eyes, it looked like it was Kagome being beaten up by Ginta and Hakkaku. He couldn't help it. "Stay down!" he yelled to the boy. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. Both Ginta and Hakkaku stopped hitting the boy because they were surprised Inuyasha was being nice out of nowhere.

I heard Inuyasha yelling for me to stay down. My ears listened but my legs wouldn't. I refused to stay down. No matter how many times they hit me or how hard, I managed to get up. Finally five minutes was over and I was still standing. "Am I in?" I asked in a weak voice. I saw Inuyasha staring at me with a surprised expression. "Yes, you're in." he said patting my shoulder. I smiled and fainted into his arms.

Inuyasha held the boy, surprised. He realized the boy had fainted. Usually he would have let go if someone fainted on him, but this time he held on tight.

The other five TBG members and the two new recruits looked at Inuyasha with queer eyes. "Uh, Kyo," said Miroku, as he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, as he continued holding the boy.

"What should we do about the new recruits?"

"Give them instructions and show them to their rooms. We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

They all left but once in a while, they all would glance back looking at Inuyasha, who was carrying the boy in the other direction.

* * *

Author's Note: _surprise! It was Sango tapping Kagome's shoulder. Darn…those five minutes must have hurt…ouch. Hmm…if I'm not mistaken, I think I got 14 reviews for chapter 10…YAY! I'm very happy anyway review!_


	12. Revealing Inuyasha's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

Hi. Today is a very special day. Today is my birthday…yay! April 29, 2005. Anyway, if I can get over 100 reviews in all, it would make me really happy.

* * *

Slowly I began to regain my consciousness and I woke up. I looked around and realized I was in the biggest room in the Higurashi Hotel. The Presidential Suite. "What am I doing in here?" I asked myself. Then suddenly the chair in front of me spun around. Inuyasha was sitting in it. I stared at him with wide eyes. I started to panic because I was all alone with him in the room. 

Inuyasha gave me a sideways glance. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. Inuyasha got up out of his seat and walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Ka-" I began but instantly cut myself off. 'Stupid, I thought to myself. You almost said your real name!' I saw Inuyasha's eyes grow wide.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Keiichiro," I answered him quickly.

"Oh," he said and backed away from me.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside. He knew the new recruit was a boy but somewhere inside him, he wished Keiichiro would say his name was Kagome. He let out a sigh. "There's a meeting tomorrow. Be there okay?"

I looked at Inuyasha with his back facing me. It had only been three years but I felt as though I couldn't read what was going on in his mind anymore. I let out a sigh myself. "Inuyasha, where do we meet later tomorrow?"

The call of his real name made Inuyasha suddenly look up. He ran over to where Keiichiro was sitting and grabbed him by his shoulders. "How do you know my real Japanese name? No one knows me by that. Everyone calls me Kyo."

Oh no, I thought. I had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had changed his name to Kyo but I thought fast. "I didn't say Inuyasha. I said Gee Wan. Like Gee, wanna go out later tomorrow?'" I felt Inuyasha's grip on me loosen. He had bought the story. When he was looking, I let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm losing it,' thought Inuyasha. "We'll meet in the main dining room tomorrow," Inuyasha told Keiichiro. He nodded his head and left. Inuyasha walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky. "I love you Kagome, that's why it hurts so much that you're not here." But the real Kagome had left before she could have heard those words.

Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby…

After Miroku and the others gave the new recruits instructions and about the meeting, they all went back to their rooms. "You think there's something wrong with Kyo?" asked Hakkaku.

"Yeah," said Ginta. "Did you see the way he held the new guy?" They began to shudder.

"No, it's nothing," answered Miroku.

"You think maybe Kyo is gay?" asked Rei.

"You're the one who looks gay," said Ginta, jokingly.

"Shut up!" yelled Rei as he punched Ginta lightly.

The others began to laugh. Then Hojo said, "Could be though. I never saw him 'be' with a girl before."

Miroku lets out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you guys the real deal. But don't let this get back to Kyo okay?" They all nodded and leaned forward to hear the story.

"It was like four years ago when Kyo met this girl named Kagome Higurashi…."

"She a babe?" asked Ginta, interrupting.

Miroku gave him a look. "Yes, Ginta, she's a babe."

"Oh, okay," said Ginta. "Continue."

"Anyways, Kyo knew her before he met me. It turns out that she was the first person who ever really cared about him and Kyo fell in love with her. But you know how he is. He could never tell anyone exactly what's on his mind or how he feels. Instead of saying he wants Kagome to be his girlfriend, he said he wants her to be his little sister—"

"That's stupid!" yelled Ginta, interrupting Miroku. "Why he say that for? She's a babe!"

"Sh..!" yelled Hakkaku, Rei, and Hojo at Ginta.

Miroku continued. "Well, Kyo ended up having this blood ceremony with her. They scarred each other's back with their initial. It looks like a blood tie but later on I found out it was his symbol of promised love-"

"Ouch...that must have hurt," said Ginta, as he hugged himself. Hakkaku smacked him on the head for interrupting again.

"I think they knew each other for a year before they met me. At first I thought Kagome was cute, but then by the way Kyo acts, I can tell she was off limits. See, Kagome had this heart condition where air would suddenly be closed off and she couldn't breathe. The only way to get air in was by this respirator—"

"The one Kyo always carry?" asked Ginta.

"Yes Ginta," said Miroku, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, it was either that or mouth to mouth. Once when Kyo went collecting shells for Kagome, I was walking along the shores with her. One of her attacks came on. I freaked out of course, but I knew what to do. I laid her down and I was about to give her CPR but then Kyo ran at the speed of light and knocked me into the ocean and he gave her CPR." The others started laughing.

"Dang, isn't he a Romeo?" said Ginta, laughing.

Miroku smiled. "It's because he loves Kagome and didn't want any other guy touching her. I mean, during school, if any guy talks about wanting to date her, Kyo made sure he didn't. Oh yeah, Kyo hasn't always been Kyo. His real name is Inuyasha. The 'K' scar on his back stands for Kagome, not Kyo." The others opened their mouths in shock. They never knew Inuyasha had been this much in love before.

"How romantic," whispered Ginta.

"Shut up," said Rei. "Quit interrupting!"

"Okay, okay," said Ginta, blocking himself from Hakkaku's hand.

Miroku began talking. "If there are no more interruptions, then I'll continue." He paused for a second and then continued. "The day before Kyo and I made it to Korea, he and Kagome were supposed to get married. Kyo didn't like his dad and there was this feud in their family on who gets the grandpa's inheritance. Kyo got it, of course, and he took it all and left Japan. He took me and he was planning on taking Kagome too. When he went to her house though, his uncle's men were guarding the place and he couldn't take her. He ended up leaving Japan without saying goodbye to Kagome." All of them remained silent.

Then Hojo spoke. "Last year he sent me out to get some news on Kagome Higurashi. She had died drowning."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah but Kyo and I think she committed suicide. He thinks it's because Kagome can't handle living with her step dad, who always abuse her. If you ask me, I think Kagome committed suicide because Kyo left her without any reason. I think he thinks that too but he won't say it. I think he blames himself for her death and since then he hasn't been the same. He used to be nicer and not this touchy. Also that's why he's never been with another girl. I mean, we see him flirt with other girls but none of us actually see him 'be' with another girl right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Miroku continued. "About this new boy today, I think Kyo is losing it. He probably thinks when he sees the boy he is seeing—" Miroku stopped talking as he looked up. He finished his sentence with a "—See you later!" and he ran off.

* * *

Author's Note: _well, what do you think about this chapter? Why do you think Miroku just ran off like that? Anyway review._


	13. Naraku and the Black Spiders

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

The others looked up surprised. Hakkaku smacked Ginta on his head. 

"What?" asked Ginta. "I didn't interrupt!"

"It's not Ginta's fault," said Rei. "Look." Hojo pointed to where Miroku ran off to.

"Hey," said Hakkaku. "It's that same waitress babe."

"See?" said Ginta. "It's cause of a girl, not me. You hit me by mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake. I still want to smack your head because it makes this cool hollow sound," replied Hakkaku as he smacked Ginta on his head again.

"So, want to go out sometime?" Miroku asked Sango, leaning near her. She rolled her eyes at him.

She answered flatly, "No" and began to leave.

Miroku held onto her arm. "Come on babe. Christmas is next month and don't be a scrooge."

Then suddenly, Sango gave him a seductive smile. "I guess. How about we go out on November 31st then?"

Miroku gave her a sexy smile back. "It's a date then," he answered, letting her go. The other four walked up to him.

"How'd it go Kiley?" asked Rei.

"Hey, hey, what can I say?" answered Miroku cockily. "I'm the man!"

Hakkaku gave him a high-five.

"Alright!" yelled Ginta. "When you two going out?"

"November 31st," answered Miroku.

"Uh, Kiley," said Rei.

"Sup Rei?" said Miroku.

"November doesn't have a 31st."

"What?" asked Miroku surprised. He looked at the calendar. November ended on the 30th. He looked around but Sango had already left. He started cursing while the others tried to hold back their laughter.

* * *

November 23, 1997 

"This meeting of TBG is now in session," announced Inuyasha to the main members of the group, along with the new recruits. His voice got their attention and they quickly focused their attention on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to see if Keiichiro was there. He was. Inuyasha gave a little smile to him. He didn't know why but when he looks at Keiichiro, his mind would replace Keiichiro's face with Kagome's.

"So any new business?" he asked the members.

"Yes," answered Hakkaku. "The Black Spiders have killed some of our members and took away some of our businesses."

"Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha as he pounded his fist on the table. "We'll just have to see that this Black Spiders matter will be solved. Kiley, you, Rei, Hojo, and the two new recruits deal with the businesses. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Keiichiro will come with me." Everyone looked at Inuyasha strangely.

Miroku began to speak. "Uh…Kyo…you want to take Keiichiro along?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah. Anyone here have any objections?" No one answered. "Meeting adjourned," announced Inuyasha and everyone went to work.

I followed Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku to a dark alley. I was surprised Inuyasha wanted to take me along, considering I was one of the weakest members. I thought I would have to work with Miroku, Rei, Hojo, and the two new recruits in businesses.

"Hey kid," said Ginta to me.

"What is it?"

He handed me a gun. "Use this to protect yourself."

My eyes widened as I held the cold metal. Please don't let me use it, I prayed silently.

Inuyasha walked over to Keiichiro. "Okay, the co leaders of Black Spiders are meeting around here. You'll recognize them by the spider tattoos on their arms. If you see them, just shoot them as they come out."

"But Kyo, I—" but my words were cut off the sound of gunshots.

POW

"Get down!" yelled Inuyasha as he covered me. Then he started firing. I covered my ears and watched Inuyasha in disbelief. He had shot four people and killed three. Inuyasha stood up smiling. I couldn't believe it. I was in love with a cold-blooded killer. Ginta and Hakkaku killed some other members and Inuyasha told them to kill every single Black Spiders member.

One Black Spiders member laid hurt on the ground. Inuyasha pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pointed a gun to his head. "Tell me who's your leader punk or else I'll blow your brains out."

The young boy was whimpering. I felt sorry for him. "Please don't kill me. My leader is Naraku Takahashi."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha angrily. "What the hell does he have against me?"

"He's the godson of Mr. Takahashi, who's one of the heirs of the Takahashi Hotel Empire and he came to get the inheritance back from you."

I listened to what the boy was saying. I never knew that Inuyasha's uncle had a god son. From what I had heard, Inuyasha's uncle had passed away two months ago and he had an heir. The heir is the leader of Black Spiders, I figured out.

"That bastard," said Inuyasha. "He's dead and he still has someone after me." When Inuyasha wasn't looking, the Black Spiders boy had pulled out a knife, ready to stab Inuyasha. I didn't have time to think so I reacted instantly. I shot the boy. He fell back in pain but managed to get up and run away.

Inuyasha looked at me surprised. He gave me a smile. "Good job, Keiichiro," he said walking over to me and patted me on the back. I was appalled at what I had done. I couldn't answer him so I just handed him back the gun.

Just then Ginta and Hakkaku came back to us. "Got them all Kyo," said Hakkaku smiling as he did fancy handwork with his gun.

"Good," said Inuyasha. "Keiichiro here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."

"Really?" asked Ginta. "Nice work kid." Then he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

When we made it back to the hotel, I ran into my room using my respirator and swallowed a pill. Afterwards, I took a shower. I felt so dirty because what I had done. I knew this was going to be only one of the much dirty work I would have to do to stay with Inuyasha.

* * *

Author's Note: _well…only one person guessed half-right about who Miroku saw…and she is…charmed-gurl26. Some may be wondering how Rei knew there was no November 31st…he's the smart one remember? I named Naraku's gang the Black Spiders because Black is a nice name for an evil gang and Naraku and his incarnations have a big spider on their backs. The Black Spiders have spider tattoos on their arms because if I said the spider tattoo was on their backs, then that would mean they were naked…so yeah. I got 11 reviews for the last chapter…yay! The number of reviews in all is over 100 wow! Okay, enough of my senseless talking…review ;)_


	14. Ambush!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

About one and a half years later… 

During this time, since I saved Inuyasha's life, he began to trust me more and confided in me with everything. I was like his new best friend. TBG continued traveling to many places and recruited new members. More war between TBG and Black Spiders broke out. Many businesses were shut down and more members were killed from both sides. All the blood shed and fighting was getting to me but I held on. All the members of TBG accepted me but sometimes I overhear them whisper that I'm gay. I didn't care as long as I had Inuyasha.

April 30, 1999

Finally, after many days of hard work, TBG finally got a day of rest. The leaders always hang out together but Inuyasha always included me. We were at this fancy restaurant and were all having a good time. Ginta was telling us funny jokes. He stopped in the middle of a joke as he saw the Black Spiders leaders enter the restaurant.

Tension was felt by everyone. The Black Spiders sat down across from us. Inuyasha and Naraku were giving each other glares. Underneath the tables, we pulled out our guns. I knew the Black Spiders were doing the same. We didn't know which side fired the first shot but before we knew it, bullets were flying everywhere.

Inuyasha covered me as we ran out of the restaurant safely. We met up with the others in a dark alley. The Black Spiders were still chasing us.

"Damn it Kyo! What should we do?" asked Hakkaku.

"Kill them all!" shouted Inuyasha.

"There are too many," Rei shouted back. "Let's just hide out in this motel." We all ran and hid in this cheap motel's restaurant. The Black Spiders lost us and continued searching.

"I don't believe this!" said Inuyasha furiously. "I, Kyo Takahashi, leader of TBG, have to hide down here in this cockroach motel like I'm a dog or something!"

"Calm down," I said to him gently, patting his back. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah Kyo," said Miroku. "It's only for one night. Besides, we'll make them pay for this."

All of us looked around. There was only one bed. I could tell none of us wanted the floor because it was disgusting and reeked of something. "I ain't taking the floor!" all of us shouted in unison.

"There's only one bed though," said Hojo.

"Look on the bright side," said Ginta as he laid out the sheets on the bed. "At least it is king size."

I nodded my head. "It'll be tight but we'll all have to try and fit in."

Soon it was Hakkaku, Ginta, Inuyasha, me, Miroku, Rei, and Hojo lying down side by side uncomfortably on the bed. We were laying down one by one and the others looked at me strangely as I ran to be the next person who laid near Inuyasha.

Soon everyone fell asleep except me. I made sure everyone was asleep before I made my move. I bent over to kiss Inuyasha lightly on the lips. Then I laid my head down on his chest to hear his heart beat. I sighed contentedly.

Then suddenly I felt Inuyasha's leg twitch. Oh no. I knew what he was about to do. His 360. I placed my entire body on top of his because I didn't want to get kicked. As Inuyasha did his 360, he kicked everyone except me off the bed. As always when Inuyasha was done, he had a huge smile on his face. Then he held onto me tightly. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

The others must have been exhausted because none of them woke up except Ginta. He opened his eyes sleepily and said, "Huh?"

"You're dreaming," I whispered to him. He nodded his head and went back to sleep. Soon I drifted off to sleep too.

Next Morning…

May 1, 1999

Inuyasha began to stir. He woke up finding Keiichiro holding onto him tightly. Inuyasha widened his eyes and gently unraveled Keiichiro's arms and legs off of him. The guys already called Keiichiro gay and he didn't want them to think he's gay too. He sat up and saw five of the TBG leaders laying on the floor.

Then Miroku began to wake up. He sat up and looked around. "Gross! How the hell did I end up down here?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

Then Ginta woke up. "Damn, my butt hurts. It feels like someone kicked it last night."

Then one by one everyone woke up. "P.U.!" yelled Hakkaku. "This floor stinks!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry you guys," said Inuyasha laughing. "I must have done a 360 and kicked you all off."

"How come you didn't fall off Keiichiro?" asked Rei.

Uh, oh, I thought. "I did," I answered him. "But I got back up and went to sleep on the bed again."

"Really?" asked Hojo. "I didn't even know. I just went right on sleeping."

Inuyasha began to study Keiichiro. It was weird but somehow Inuyasha had a feeling that Keiichiro knew he does a 360 in his sleep. 'But that's impossible,' he thought to himself. 'Only Kagome knows that and why didn't Keiichiro say anything about me kicking him?' Inuyasha didn't know what was going on with Keiichiro but he knew he had to find out.

We all got up and ready to leave the room. The coast seemed clear so we walked out unarmed. Big mistake. There was an ambush waiting for us. "Disperse!" yelled Inuyasha and we all ran our separate ways. Black Spiders chased after each one of us. I lost the Black Spiders member that was chasing me but I didn't want to go back the hotel room without Inuyasha so I turned back to get him.

When I found Inuyasha, he was backed up against the wall by a Black Spiders member. It was the leader, Naraku. He was telling Inuyasha to bow down and beg for mercy but Inuyasha ended up spitting in his face. Naraku got angry and pulled the knife back to stab Inuyasha in his throat. I ran as fast as I could and knocked Naraku down. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor with me. As he fell, he used the handled of the knife to knock Inuyasha unconscious. Naraku got up glaring at me.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" he asked me angrily.

I glared at him back unflinching. "I'll make you pay for hurting Inuyasha."

"Oh you must be the gay TBG member I've heard so much about," said Naraku laughing. "You're afraid your faggot leader would die leaving you alone?"

That made me really angry. I didn't care that he called me gay but calling Inuyasha a faggot ticked me off. Since he was distracted, I grabbed the hand he was holding the knife with, and made him stab himself. He cried out in shock and pain. He pulled knife out of him. Naraku pushed me away and cut me in the knee with his knife. I fell down and saw him raise the knife above my head. I was going to die.

Then suddenly a voice screamed out, "Gang Rape!"

It made Naraku run off. I looked over to see who it was. It was Sango screaming for the cops. I saw her looking at me sighing and walked away.

"Sango!" I screamed for her.

Sango looked at me strangely as she approached me. "Do I know you?"

I nodded my head and motioned for her to come near me. When she did, I whispered in her ear, "It's me, Kagome."

"Kagome? But you're a guy!" she yelled back at me.

"Look at me closely."

When she did, her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of me. "Kagome, it is you!" I turned her back to face me. "Please help me bring Inuyasha back to the hotel." Sango made a face of disgust.

"What are you doing with the TBG leader and why are you dressed like a guy?"

"I'll explain later," I told her. We both put Inuyasha's arms around us as we carried him back. Along the way we found Miroku unconscious on the ground, bleeding. I set Inuyasha down gently and lifted Miroku up. "Miroku!" I said, shaking him. He was hurt badly. "Sango, please do me a favor. You carry Miroku while I carry Inuyasha."

Sango looked at me reluctantly but then nodded. I lifted Inuyasha onto my back and carried him back to the Nam Hotel. My leg was still bleeding from the cut and I was limping. "Kagome, can you carry him?" Sango asked me, concerned.

"I'll be fine," I answered her as we made it back.

* * *

Some Responses: 

ILOVEInuyasha07- I want Inu and Kag together? Is Kikyo gonna pop in. I sure hope not! I HATE KIKYO! Inu+Kag belong together.  
_Well…I can't really tell you if Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together. But Kikyo is definitely NOT going to pop in. I HATE her too. _

Lil'Ally- lmao! lmao! Miroku got no date! lmao! he's stupid eh? lmao! and lmao! when hakkaku smacked ginta's head b/c it had a hollow sound! lmao! great work and I luv the humor u put! it juss brightened up mah day! u noe y? cuz da administrator deleted mah story! sad huh? but o well, UPDATE SOON!  
_I'm glad I brightened your day. It is sad that they deleted your story. I really liked it. Did they give a reason about why they deleted it? I hope you repost your story on another site if not this one._

MOTAS- yay update! im so happy im crying! sniff, thank you, thank you so much. you make life worth living!  
_whoa! I don't know if I have that kind of power. making life worth living you're exaggerating. But it makes me happy :)

* * *

_

Author's Note: _no pun intended when Inuyasha said he had to hide like he was a dog or something. He kind of is a dog. A half dog demon to be exact. But in this story, he doesn't have any powers. He can run a little bit faster than an average human though… Oh and people, remember, this is a tragedy story. Don't get your hopes too high thinking Inuyasha and Kagome are going to live happily ever after… Sadly, the story is coming to an end. Right now, in the story, it is May 1, 1999. It ends when it is June 17, 1999. _


	15. Falling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

I took Inuyasha back to his room while Sango took Miroku back to his. I washed Inuyasha's cuts and nursed his wounds. When he was bandaged, I sat down on the chair next to his bed. 

Then suddenly, I couldn't breathe. One of my attacks is coming on and I didn't have my respirator with me. My heart was aching so painfully that I was gasping in pain. But then I remembered Inuyasha had a respirator. I searched his pockets and sure enough, there it was. I started pumping it quickly and air entered my lungs.

My vision cleared and I began to breathe easier. Then I put it back into his pocket. My touch made Inuyasha stir. He began to wake up. He looked at me.

"Keiichiro?" he asked weakly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, it's me."

Inuyasha lifted himself up. "Where am I?"

"We're back at our hotel."

"Oh," Inuyasha said as he looked at my leg. "What happened to your knee?"

I looked down at it. It was bleeding through my pants. "It's nothing Kyo. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Did Naraku do this to you?"

I nodded my head.

Inuyasha pounded his fist on his desk. "Damn him! I'll get him back."

"It's okay Kyo," I said calming him down.

"By the way," he asked me suddenly, "how did you end up finding me? Weren't you supposed to come back here by yourself?"

His question hit me by surprise. I answered him truthfully. "I came back to look for you because I was worried you might be in danger." I saw Inuyasha look at me awkwardly and inched himself away from me. He thinks I'm gay, I thought.

"Uh, thanks for coming back to save me then," Inuyasha said to Keiichiro awkwardly. Keiichiro nodded and left his room. Inuyasha let out a sigh. He loved Keiichiro as a friend and definitely nothing more. He didn't want Keiichiro to have any thoughts.

Instinctively, Inuyasha reached into his pocket to check to see if his respirator was still there. It was but it was different. Inuyasha stared at it with wide eyes. His once filled respirator was now only half full with air. Someone had been using it.

* * *

Later that evening Inuyasha posted a note on my door telling me to meet him. It was 8 p.m. and I knocked the door to his room. "Come in," said Inuyasha. I entered his room, not knowing what he was going to say. "Follow me," he ordered. He left the room and I followed him.

He took me to the beach that was near our hotel. Then he walked over to a spot where there were two rocks side by side. I caught my breath. This looks exactly like our spot in Japan, I thought. "Come here and sit next to me, Keiichiro," said Inuyasha to me, patting the rock next to him. I sat down near him and closed my eyes as I breathed in the salty sea air.

Inuyasha began to study Keiichiro. 'He looks like Kagome in a way,' he thought. 'Could he be Kagome in another form?' Inuyasha didn't believe in reincarnation but Keiichiro was too much like Kagome for him. He wanted to see if somehow Keiichiro was Kagome so he had to test him. "Keiichiro, you want to hear a story?"

"Sure," said Keiichiro eagerly.

Inuyasha smiled as he told his story. "There once was this rich boy who came from a messed up family. He had no friends at all. Then one day he met this little girl who became his friend. She was really nice to him, unlike his family, so he began to adopt her as his little sister." Inuyasha paused right there to see Kagome's reaction.

My smile faded when Inuyasha began his story. He was talking about our life in Japan. Then I figured out he was testing me. The respirator, I thought. I must have drained it when I was using it so now he suspects me. I steadied myself and tried my best to give no reaction.

Inuyasha stared at Keiichiro, who appeared to have no reaction to the story. "Well what do you think?" Inuyasha asked him.

"That's a cute story, Kyo," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Inuyasha continued. "Do you know why he took extra care of his little sister?" Keiichiro shook his head no. "It's because she has this heart problem and needed this respirator to breathe." He took out the respirator from his pocket and showed it to Keiichiro. Again he received no reaction.

"Poor girl," said Keiichiro.

"Yes, poor girl," said Inuyasha sadly. "She died a few years later."

I looked at Inuyasha sadly. I knew Inuyasha felt bad because of my death but since I'm no one special to him, it wouldn't matter if he knew the truth that Kagome was still alive and with him right now. Then Inuyasha took out a stone and handed me one. I rubbed the white marble stone for a while. "Throw it," he told me. I shook my head no. To me it was like a present so I didn't throw it but just kept it in my pocket. Inuyasha threw his into the ocean. It skipped three times.

"Perfect," he said.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked him.

This time I wished he would tell me the significance of the three skips. "When the stone skips three times, it means three words. I love you."

I looked at Inuyasha in an overwhelming joy. Did Inuyasha love me? He had thrown the rock and it skipped three times many times before. "So did the rich boy ever really love his little sister?" I asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at me. "Of course he does. He has a lot of brotherly love for her."

"Oh," I whispered softly. My heart began to ache.

As Inuyasha continued staring at the ocean, I began to walk home with a heavy heart. Inuyasha began to shake his head. 'Kagome's dead already so why am I denying that I love her?' he thought to himself as he stared out to the ocean. "Actually, Keiichiro, the rich boy loved his little sister the first day he met her but he's such a weak person. He never could admit his feelings for her and just waited for her to say that she loves him first."

Inuyasha turned around and saw that Keiichiro had left. 'Oh well,' he thought as he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

_Meanwhile...  
_  
Miroku woke up aching. He realized he was back at the Higurashi Hotel and in his room. "How did I make it back here?" he asked himself. Then he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. His bathroom door suddenly opened and out came Sango. "Hey!" he shouted as he pulled a blanket over to cover himself.

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's too late for that. I've seen it all already," she told him as she yanked the blanket away.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest. "So you took advantage of me in my weak state?"

"So what if I did?" she snapped at him.

"That means you have to marry me and support me while I give birth to your child." Sango couldn't help but laugh.

Miroku smiled at her. 'I guess he isn't so bad,' she thought. "You know," said Miroku quietly. "You didn't have to diss me like that when you said you'll go out with me." Sango looked at him.

"I had to! You were such an arrogant jerk and you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Maybe it's because I like you too much to leave you alone," he replied back.

Sango blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "Give me your arm," she said to him. Miroku's right arm was bleeding and Sango began to wash the cut.

"Ow!" he yelled in pain, pulling his arm back. "That hurts."

"Does it?" Sango asked him, concerned. "I'm sorry."

She leaned over to blow on his cut. Miroku stared at her the entire time. He felt warm and shy being around her. He never felt this way for a girl before. She was nice to him and not dissing him like she usually does. He really liked that feeling. Sango gently placed his arm into a cast.

"There," she said. "All better."

"You know," said Miroku softly. "Everyone says kisses make boo-boos feel better and go away."

When Sango was nursing Miroku, she developed a liking for him and his nice body was a good addition. "Really?" she asked skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you test it out then?" he challenged her smiling.

"Maybe I will," she said, flirting back. "Where does it hurt?"

Miroku pointed to his knee. Sango kissed it. Then he pointed to his hand. She kissed it too. Slowly he pointed to his forehead, which she also kissed. He worked his way down to his nose. Sango couldn't help but laugh as she kissed his nose lightly. (Miroku's nose was broken.)

Then he pointed to his lips. Sango was about to kiss it lightly but then Miroku held onto her tightly to deepen the kiss. Sango felt drawn to him so she didn't push him away. He turned her over so she laid down on his bed, with him on top of her. His good hand went under the back of her shirt and he stopped there. Sango continued kissing him and ran her fingers through his hair. Since she wasn't stopping him, he was about to continue when…

knock knock

'I'm going to kill that person,' thought Miroku as he broke off the kiss. "Yeah? What is it?" he yelled.

"Kyo wants all of us to go down to the dining room for a meeting," said Rei.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" Miroku yelled back. When he heard footsteps of Rei leaving, he kissed Sango once more. "Sorry honey, I have to go but I'll be right back to finish what we started," Miroku said slyly. Sango blushed and nodded. Then she helped him into his clothes.

* * *

Author's Note: _I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for so long. Last Friday, I went to Six Flags Great Adventure for my Senior Trip and it was raining! But it was fun. Anyway the reason why I didn't update for so long was because I was sick from being out in the rain. So please forgive me! Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. Also, I got a lot of reviews for last chapter. Hopefully I get the same for this chapter. Review!_


	16. I Can't Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

"Order TBG!" yelled Inuyasha. 

"Ooh, ooh," said Ginta. "I want some ramen!"

Inuyasha glared at him. Ginta shuts up. "Now I want to talk to all of you about Keiichiro. He's only been here for a year or so but he had saved my life twice and not to mention, Kiley's." Miroku slapped Keiichiro on the back and smiled.

"Now," continued Inuyasha. "What do you want Keiichiro? A car, money, women? Tell us and it's yours."

"Yeah," said Miroku. "Just name it buddy and it's yours."

I thought about it for a while. The only thing I wanted was Inuyasha but I couldn't say that. Since he was suspecting me so much there was only one thing I should ask for. "I want a woman," I told them. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"Alright Keiichiro, you dog!" yelled Miroku, breaking the silence. "At least you're proving to us that you're a man now!"

"Okay," said Inuyasha slowly. "Who's the girl?"

"Sango Taijiya," I announced.

I saw Miroku's smiling face turn mad.

"Who do you want?" Miroku asked me in disbelief.

I repeated myself. "Sango Taijiya."

Miroku grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Out of all the girls you could have picked, why her?" he yelled at me.

I knew Miroku liked Sango but Sango was the only person that could help me. "I happen to like her too," I answered him. "Besides, you all said I can have anything I want, and I want Sango."

"He's right," said Inuyasha softly. "We can't go back on our words." Inuyasha clapped his hands for attention. "Sango Taijiya now belongs to Keiichiro. Anyone from TBG who touches her, the penalty is death."

Rei and Hojo had to hold Miroku back from attacking me. "I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as they took him away. I sighed and headed for my room.

Inuyasha looked at Keiichiro as he was walking away. "Keiichiro."

"Yes Kyo?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes Kyo. I've never been more sure in my life." Then Keiichiro left.

When I made it back into my room, Sango was in there waiting for me. "What the hell is going on?" she asked me. I knew it was time to tell her my story. When I finished, she was bawling like a baby. I handed her a tissue.

"Th...that is s...so...romantic," Sango said, sobbing.

I patted her head as she leaned on me. "No, it's not."

"So you're not going to tell Inuyasha who you really are?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter anyways."

"How do you know? If he knows you're still alive, who knows? He might fall in love with you."

"Maybe," I began slowly. "But then he'd love me out of pity and not out of love. I don't want that."

"Oh." Sango stared at the floor. "I wonder if Kiley really likes me."

"What!" I asked in surprise.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Kiley and I are beginning to fall for each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance to. Besides, it just happened."

"I'm sorry Sango."

"It's okay," she said as she hugged me. "We'll just have to put our little romance on hold for a while. You're more important."

"No, I'll go tell—"

My words were cut off by my lack of air. This time my attack was worse than it ever had been before. Sango stared at me frightened. "Kagome! What's happening?"

"C...can't breathe…" I managed to say. She lifted me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Don't let the others see me," I said to her before I collapsed into total darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: _I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be short too. I'm sorry. I will update in two or three days, I promise. Please review._


	17. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

Slowly I began to open my eyes. I closed them instantly because the light reflecting me was so bright. Am I on the other side? I wondered. I managed to open my eyes a little. I found myself strapped to a pulse racer machine and an IV fluid was hooked up to me. I started to look around my room. I was in a hospital and I saw that my door was open slightly ajar. Then I heard two voices talking and I began to eavesdrop. 

"It's a miracle that she's still alive," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked him.

"Well, according to these test results, her heart will expire any time now. We need to get her a heart transplant soon because she's past overdue for two years already. (Translation: She was supposed to die two years ago.) I made some calls and there is a matching donor for her in England."

"I'll have to talk to her about it."

"Please do," said the doctor. "It's her only hope of living."

Sango slowly entered my room. She stared at me with wide eyes. "You heard everything Kagome?"

I nodded my head weakly and took the air respirator off my mouth. "You can tell him to forget about it. I'm not going to England for a couple of months to get surgery."

Sango ran over and shook me. "Kagome, are you crazy? You have to or you'll die."

"No," I told her stubbornly. "It was so hard for me to find Inuyasha and I won't let go of him just like that."

Sango began to cry. "I don't want you to die though."

I looked at her sadly. "You're a good friend Sango. I know you'll be the perfect girl for Miroku." I yanked the IV tube off my arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

A little over a month later…

My heart condition began to grow worse. My attacks became more frequent and undetected. It would happen during odd times like when I'm showering or having dinner with the TBG guys. Luckily Sango was always there by my side to cover for me. Miroku hated me. I can tell by the way he acts. He probably thinks that Sango really likes Keiichiro (that's me). What he doesn't know is Sango truly does love him and it breaks her heart seeing him go out with other girls. I think he's doing that to make her jealous.

As for Inuyasha, he began to grow distant towards me. He wouldn't talk to me much and he's been depressed about something lately. I wish I could know what was bothering him because it hurts me to see him sad like that. Secrets are definitely hard to keep, especially ones that you have to cover everyday. I should have known that my disguise and heart attacks would be exposed soon but it just came to me unexpectedly…

* * *

Author's Note: _eeks. I know you people just want to tear me to pieces. I'm sorry it's so short. FORGIVE ME! Next chapter will be longer. I promise! Before you kill me, here's the good news…next chapter, Inuyasha will find out that Keiichiro is actually Kagome! He finds out in an interesting way…can you guess how? Review! Umm...can anyone tell me what "kobanwa" means?_


	18. Kagome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

June 15, 1999 

Inuyasha was in his depressed state again. There was this empty void inside him that he couldn't erase. It was a recurring pain that never seemed to end. He felt lonely. Whenever he sees Keiichiro and Sango together, it disturbs him. He couldn't figure out what it was but he kept finding something wrong with the picture. Then a knock came on his door. "Come in," he said, without bothering to see who it was.

I entered Inuyasha's room holding a tray of food. The few days when he was in his isolated stage, he didn't eat much anymore. I was beginning to worry. I didn't have much time left with him so I wanted to take care of him the best I could with the time I still had left. "Kyo? Are you hungry? I brought you some food."

Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. It was Keiichiro. "Just put it down." Keiichiro placed it down before Inuyasha. Chicken ramen, beef ramen, potato chips, and pickled radish. 'How does he know I like these food?' Inuyasha thought. "Take it away I don't want it."

"But Kyo, you haven't eaten for days. Please eat a little bit."

"I said take it away!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger exploding. He knocked over the tray of food. It ended up spilling all over Keiichiro. Inuyasha and Keiichiro stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Keiichiro leaned over to clean up the spilled food and then left. Inuyasha fell back in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Keiichiro was too much like Kagome and that was driving him crazy. Inuyasha knew he was out of line though, so he began to walk to Keiichiro's room to apologize.

* * *

What a mess, I thought as I stripped out of my clothes. I soaked myself into a hot water bath, hoping it could wash away all my troubles. When I was done with my bath, I wrapped myself up in a towel and got out of the tub. Then I heard my room door open and then close. Must be Sango, I thought as I began to put my clothes on.

* * *

Inuyasha entered Keiichiro's room, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at apologizing. He looked around and didn't see Keiichiro anywhere. Then he heard the sound of water draining. He figured Keiichiro must be in the bathroom. Inuyasha opened the door slightly and saw Keiichiro's bare back. He shuts the door quietly and began to leave. He planned to apologize later but then his mind began to sort out what he had just seen. Keiichiro's back had a 'T' on it. Inuyasha breaks open the door to the bathroom.I was buttoning up my long sleeve shirt when my door suddenly opened. I stared at Inuyasha in shock but then remembered I wasn't completely dressed yet. I buttoned up the remaining buttons and then faced him. "Kyo!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?" I caught Inuyasha looking down at my shirt. I had buttoned it all wrong and a great deal of my body was showing. Oh hell, I thought. "Kyo, I can explain-" I began to tell him but I never had a chance to. 

Inuyasha stared at Keiichiro's exposed body. Without thinking, he ripped open Keiichiro's shirt finding that Keiichiro was indeed a woman. Keiichiro stood still, stunned at what Inuyasha had just done. He turned Keiichiro's back to him. There it was. His 'T.' "Ka...Kagome?" he asked uncertainly, afraid to hope.

I didn't know what I was more embarrassed from. Letting Inuyasha see me exposed or being caught. In all my life I had never been angry at Inuyasha but I didn't know why I reacted impulsively. As I held my shirt together, I slapped Inuyasha across the face hard with my other hand. His head snapped to the side. He held his cheeks as he turned to face me. "How could you do this to me Inuyasha?" I asked him screaming. "Get out! Get out!" I started to push him out the door.

Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome, he thought. He grabbed her arms as she pushed him out. "Kagome, don't! Is it really you?"

I glared at him. As if he knew, Inuyasha took off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I zipped it up, covering myself. "Yes Inuyasha, it is me Kagome."

"But I thought you were dead."

"I didn't die. I faked my death."

"Why?"

"So I could come to Korea."

"You came all the way from Japan to find me? Why didn't you just tell me who you are?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had tears coming out of her eyes. He was about to brush them off for her but then Kagome pushed his hand away. "That's the only way I could do to be with you. Join TBG." Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she continued talking. "After you left me all alone in Japan, my life became so miserable. Not because of my step dad, but because of you. I finally found a way to leave Japan to find you. I was so happy when I thought about how I could see you again. I thought—"

Inuyasha began to feel a rush of mixed emotions. Kagome's words made him sad but seeing her alive in front of him, made him want to hold onto her and never let her go. He paused to let her continue. "—I thought that we could be together like we were….brother and sister in Japan. But obviously, I was wrong. You had all those girls around you that you've completely forgotten about me."

Inuyasha felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Each one of Kagome's words stabbed him like a knife. "Kagome, you don't understand. I—" Kagome didn't wait for his explanation and ran. Inuyasha chased after her.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he chased her out of the hotel.

"Kyo," said Hojo as he saw Inuyasha ran by him. Inuyasha pushed him out of the way.

Sango ran up the five TBG members. "What happened?"

Hojo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Inuyasha was chasing Keiichiro and kept screaming Kagome."

Sango stumbled back and Miroku caught her. 'Oh no, poor Kagome,' she thought. She turned around to see Miroku looking at her sadly. Sango moved close to him and held onto him tight. Neither one of them lets go.

* * *

Author's Note:_ I have nothing to say…review._


	19. Die Naraku!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story…nor do I own this story idea.

* * *

June 16, 1999 

It was three a.m. and Inuyasha had lost Kagome. As he chased her down the streets he lost track of where she ran off to. "Kagome!" he continued shouting. His cries echoed throughout the streets. A lot of people heard him yelling. So did the Black Spiders.

Naraku silently crept behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha was all alone. Naraku gave an evil smile. He had a plan. He and his sidekick began to set up a trap for Inuyasha, which they knew he would fall for.

"Kagome!" I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear Inuyasha's voice. I was so confused. All I ever wanted was to be with Inuyasha but now it's all too complicated. I leaned back against the alley wall. I needed time to think.

Inuyasha ran through the alleys as he continued searching for Kagome. Then he ran into Naraku. Out of the darkness, Naraku stepped out. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, glaring at him. "I'm looking for Keiichiro."

"The punk who stabbed me?" Naraku asked furiously.

"Yeah."

"I got him."

"You do?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Hand him over!"

"There he is," said Naraku, pointing to a figure up ahead. From the back it did look like Keiichiro but little did Inuyasha know that it was all a setup.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he approached the person. It was a Black Spiders member. He grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arms and held him tightly as Naraku came closer with an evil sneer. Naraku then took out his gun and began shooting Inuyasha continually in the stomach.

I looked out from where I was hiding when I heard gunshots. "Inuyasha!" I screamed as I ran out from where I hid. My scream threw the Black Spiders member and Naraku off guard. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha elbowed the Black Spiders member and grabbed the gun from Naraku. He shot the Black Spiders member in the head and the guy fell to the floor dead. Naraku started to run away but Inuyasha aimed a shot directly at his heart. Naraku fell down dead too.

Inuyasha looked at me and then collapsed to the cold ground. He wasn't able to hold on any longer. Rain began to pour. "Inuyasha!" I screamed, shaking him. He was still breathing but barely. I lifted Inuyasha up on my back and carried him to a nearby hospital. The rain drenched us and it grew hard for me to carry him because of the weight. However, I managed to make it. They rushed him into the emergency room. Four hours later the doctor came out.

"How is he?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"He was shot four times in the stomach region. As you know, a person needs at least one kidney to survive but both of his are destroyed. Unless we can find a donor, he'll have to die."

"Give him mine," I told the doctor right away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Because of your heart condition, if we have this operation that means you can die instantly during the transfer."

I nodded my head again. "I understand. Please let's have the operation now."

They tested me and luckily I was compatible with Inuyasha. Six hours later the surgery was completed. It's a miracle that I'm still alive. I knew not for long though.

I woke up finding myself in a hospital bed with Inuyasha on a bed next to me. He was still in a coma. I got out of bed and went near him. I stroked his hair gently as I bent down to kiss him. "I love you Inuyasha," I whispered to him. Then I left the room, going to the last place I wanted to be.

* * *

Inuyasha began to wake up. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. Slowly his door began to open and the rest of TBG members entered his room.

"Kyo?" asked Miroku. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head weakly as he pulled himself up. "I'm okay now."

Hakkaku walked over to his bedside. "We're so sorry Kyo. We didn't know what happened until this morning. We got revenge for you though when we wiped out the entire Black Spiders hideout."

"It's okay," he told them softly as they all bowed down.

Then a knock came to his door. The doctor came in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Thanks for saving me Doc."

"No need to thank me. Your girlfriend is the one who saved your life."

Inuyasha began to panic. "What did she do?"

"She could have gotten a chance to go to England to get a heart transplant but she decided to stay to give you her kidney instead."

"The girl…where is she?" he asked frantically.

The doctor looked around the room. "She was supposed to be in here-" Inuyasha got out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Kyo!" all five of the TBG guys shouted but Inuyasha had already left. He ran searching for Kagome. He knew where she went.

* * *

Author's Note: _I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for reviewing and reading the story. It makes my friend and me very happy. Please review. _


	20. I Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own all you people ;)

* * *

Fraud, or any other flamers, read the author's note at the bottom of chapter five.

* * *

June 17, 1999

Please let Inuyasha be okay, I prayed to myself silently. Hopefully my prayers will be answered. So is this the end? My heart never changed because it was still the same one I loved Inuyasha with. I couldn't bear the thought of trading it with someone else. I was so confused. Had I finished what I had really come for? What will happen to my love for Inuyasha? I didn't know these answers.

I felt weaker and my pen fell from my fingers. I stopped my story right there. The truth is: I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished. I took off my cap and clothes. I was wearing a long white flowing dress underneath. It was the kind I always wanted to wear when I thought I was going to marry Inuyasha.

My hair had grown out a little bit. It grazed my chin. I started to put on some light make up and combed my hair. I don't know what I'm getting dressed up for but I knew I wanted to die looking like Kagome Higurashi, and not Keiichiro. I looked at my reflection again. At least I look like a girl now, I thought with a little laugh.

When I was done, I leaned against the hard rock and wrapped my arms around it, pretending it was Inuyasha. Then I heard a voice yelling out my name. "Kagome!" I recognized the voice. Inuyasha. I smiled, knowing at least he'll be the last person I'll see before I go.

Inuyasha looked around the beach and saw a figure in a white dress. 'Kagome,' he thought as he ran towards her. It was Kagome. He lifted her into his arms and onto his lap as he sat down on the rocks. "Kagome," he whispered to her and kissed her on the neck and face. Tears began to fall down his face.

All of my energy seemed to have been drained as I forced myself to open my eyes. My face felt wet but it wasn't from my tears and it wasn't raining either. My vision was kind of blurred and I couldn't see Inuyasha too well. I reached up to touch his face. It was wet. "Inuyasha," I whispered to him. "Please don't cry. You're scaring me. I've never seen you cry before."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Don't say you're sorry," she whispered back to him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me and I haven't even realized it. I haven't done anything for you except put you through a lot of pain."

I reached up wipe away Inuyasha's tears. "I didn't expect anything back from you Inuyasha. But I want to know why you left me in Japan. I could have called the wedding off if you didn't want to marry me." I felt Inuyasha's grip on me tighten.

"I didn't mean to leave you Kagome," answered Inuyasha, his voice shaking. "I couldn't take my dad anymore. My grandpa had given me his inheritance and I planned on taking you and Miroku with me. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you wouldn't leave your family for me. When I came to your house to get you, my uncle's men were there waiting for me and chased me to the docks. I escaped but I wanted to go back but couldn't. I could have put your life in danger. This isn't the first time I've cried Kagome. I cried when I knew I was going to be separated from you."

Despite the pain, I managed to smile. Inuyasha didn't want to leave me, I thought. "Look Inuyasha, I'm wearing the dress I always wanted to wear if we had gotten married."

Inuyasha looked at me. "You're beautiful Kagome," he said to me. "If everything would have gone as planned, we could have been married here in Korea."

One thing was still bothering me. I think I managed to hold onto my life this long because of this question. "Inuyasha, do you love me? I mean romantically, and not as your little sister."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was beautiful. His heart ached when he saw how pale she was. He realized she never did know that he had loved her all along. "Yes, Kagome," he told her. "I loved you since the first day we met. I loved you then and I had never stopped loving you." He bent down to kiss her.

My heart was deepened to a warm bliss. Inuyasha said he loved me, I told myself as I felt him kiss me. Then a cold realization washed over me but I didn't really care. I always thought that I was hurt when I didn't receive Inuyasha's love. Instead, I found out my pain came from when I didn't give Inuyasha enough love. I haven't told Inuyasha I loved him yet.

"Inuyasha," I said to him as he looked down at me. "Thank you for making my dream come true by saying that you love me. I know you're lying and just saying it to repay me but you didn't have to. I did it all because I—I—"

I was losing my voice. Not now, please, I prayed as tears fell down my face. I need to tell him before I go. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white marble stone Inuyasha had given to me when I was Keiichiro. I pointed towards the ocean to make Inuyasha look. I threw the stone with all my remaining strength. It skipped three times. 'Perfect,' I thought as I closed my eyes for the last time.

As Inuyasha listened to what Kagome was saying, he was stunned still. He couldn't believe his ears. She thought he was saying he loved her as payment of what she had done for him. More tears fell down his face as he shook his head. Then when Kagome pointed out to the ocean, Inuyasha saw her throw the stone he had given her. It skipped three times. I love you. Inuyasha smiled, knowing that Kagome loved him too. He had known that she had loved him all along but she never told it to him either. "Kagome, you don't understand. I do love you!" he shouted. Then Inuyasha looked down at her. She had passed on. "Kagome?" He shook her gently. Her body was still and completely lifeless. "Kagome!" he screamed in pain. He held onto her tightly, burying his face into her raven hair. He was crying so loudly and painfully that both their bodies shook.

Miroku and the others finally made it to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. They circled Inuyasha, who was bent over holding someone they couldn't see. "Inuyasha," said Miroku as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are you okay? Where's Keiichiro?" Inuyasha lifted his head up and Miroku saw who Inuyasha was holding. He fell back into the sand shocked. "Ka...Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kagome?" the others repeated in unison.

"Keiichiro is Kagome?" asked Rei.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "She dressed up as a guy to join TBG to be with me."

"You're right, Miroku. Kagome did love Inuyasha," said Ginta quietly.

Miroku got up and hugged both Inuyasha's and Kagome's bodies tightly. "Why?" he asked crying. Everyone remained silent. Inuyasha shook his head. He moved away from Miroku and turned to face all of them. "TBG is my family. You guys are all like my brothers. Please be my witness as I make this promise to Kagome." They nodded their heads sadly and listened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "When you were alive, I was never able to tell you that I loved you. Now that you're gone, you don't believe I love you. Even though I never showed you the kind of love you wanted me to, it doesn't mean I didn't love you with all my heart." Inuyasha paused and yanked off the ring around his necklace. "With TBG here as my witnesses, I, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi as my wife 'til eternity. I have nothing to give you Kagome except my heart, which belonged to you from the first day we met."

He kissed her lips as he slipped on the ring. The others watched him in silence. They were surprised because of all the time Inuyasha had been their leader; he had never used his real name 'Inuyasha' before. They knew he was serious. When it was over, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up into his arms as he stood up. "As your leader, I have a final announcement to make. I am quitting TBG."

"What?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Inuyasha," said Hojo. "Please reconsider."

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is the second time Kagome left me. I really can't go on as your leader. The person I loved the most was taken away from me too soon and she died not knowing that I truly do love her."

The others understood what Inuyasha meant. Hakkaku walked up to Inuyasha. "What do you plan to do then Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," he answered. I'll be somewhere where I'll always be with Kagome and constantly remind her that I love her. And as for TBG, with all the money and businesses we have, I don't see any reason why we have to commit any more crimes. We each have enough money to spend for the rest of our lives already."

They all nodded.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "If you do love Sango, tell her before it's too late."

Miroku nodded. "I will."

Inuyasha looked at his five brothers for the last time. "This final meeting of TBG is now adjourned. I wish you all the best and hope you do find your true love because I have. Good bye."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's book and scribbled something into it. When he was done, he placed it down back on the rock. Then Inuyasha lifted Kagome's body up into his arms as he walked away.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha continued walking and didn't answer him. The five TBG members watched their leader disappear, walking towards the sunset carrying his bride. They picked up the book to see what Inuyasha had written. The last entry of Kagome's story was,

"True love never has an ending."

* * *

Author's Note: _well, that was the end of the story. Sorry, there won't be a sequel because I'm mean like that. I have another story planned out…although I'm not sure what pairing(s) to do…any suggestions? Name first pairing choice followed by second pairing choice. Review!_


End file.
